It's hard to keep a Hitgirl down
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Be it Illness or Injury, Marcus knows he can rely on Mindy staying in bed for Dave, but why does that fact seem as disquieting as it is comforting? Contest entry for Precocious Crush.


**This is a response to a contest in Makokam's Precocious Crush, chapter 143. (FFN story 6604037.) As both Precocious Crush and this story appear on a Fan Fiction site, you may assume that they are, you know, fan fiction, and thus based on books, movies, or comics not owned by the authors. You may also assume that, because Makokam has a different nom de plume than I do, that he is not me and therefore I have no rights to PC, either. And guess what! You'd be correct in both assumptions.**

**AN: I even lifted the disclaimer from Luan Mao who wrote his own entry in this challenge. :-P**

**Illness**

**"**Hey, Sickgirl," Dave said cheerfully, ducking a pillow that she'd thrown low so he was still nailed in the face.

"Ha!" Mindy snorted, before breaking into a coughing fit.

Dave returned her pillow and offered her a tissue out of the box on her nightstand.

"Hate being sick," she complained, wiping her nose and throwing the tissue into her wastebasket. "Head feels fuzzy and everything's so cold."

"I know what you mean," he replied, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "Geez, you're burning up."

"I'm fuckin' freezing is what I am," she muttered burrowing into the blankets and pulling them around her until only her eyes were visible.

"I'll get you some more blankets," Dave promised, but just received a soft snore in reply as she'd fallen asleep once more.

Marcus met him in the hall outside her room. "Keep a real close eye on her, she keeps getting out of bed and trying to leave."

"She doesn't look like she's going to be getting up-" Dave began when Mindy's bedroom door opened and she stumbled into the pair.

"Gotta go save, Dave," she said, dressed in a purple wig and mask but just wearing her nightshirt. Her eyes were half open and obviously not seeing the hallway around her as she turned to go.

"I'm saved," Dave promised her, causing her to wrap her arms around him.

"You were saying?" Marcus asked.

"You get to work, I'll go tuck my savior into bed," he replied, leaning down to scoop Mindy up in his arms. "And I'll keep a close eye on her."

"I'll be back at 12," Marcus promised. "Call my cell if there's any problem."

"I will," Dave said carrying Mindy back to bed. He heard Marcus leave as he leaned over to set her down and her arms came up to circle his neck, refusing to let go. "I'm safe," he promised causing her to loosen her grip.

As she released him, and he straightened back up, he heard a metallic snap and found his left wrist cuffed to her's. "Okay, this may be a problem," he admitted. His cell phone rang and he quickly fumbled it out of his pocket. "Hello? Marcus. Yah, I think I know where they are. Well, I seem to be handcuffed to Mindy. At least I won't have a problem with her sneaking off. I guess I can wait. No, I'll just take a nap. Will do, bye."

Kicking off his shoes, Dave slid into bed beside her and she curled into his chest wrapping his arm around her. He was asleep in less than a minute.

**0o0o0o0**

Marcus got off a little later than planned; he'd had a lot of paperwork to handle, due to a recent spike in shoplifting. "Tis the season," he muttered as he drove home, only stopping to pick up a couple of large pizzas. The house was quiet when he got home, an unusual condition when Mindy was in residence and something the parent of any teen instinctively regarded with suspicion. Recalling the fact that they were joined at the wrist, he got out the keys to his cuffs and went to check on them. A quick peek at the pair showed them to be sleeping peacefully and Mindy looked a bit too comfortable curled up with Dave for Marcus' own comfort. Being careful not to wake them, Marcus removed the cuffs and returned them to his belt.

"Mmm?" Mindy stirred slightly, cracking an eye open.

"Go back to sleep, hon," he said softly, feeling her forehead and finding her fever had broken.

She woke up enough to give him a quick hug, that he had to lean down for. "Kay," she muttered.

As he turned to leave, the click of closing handcuffs reached his ears and he found his handcuffs missing once more.

"Hmm?" Dave asked blurrily, having woken up as Mindy handcuffed him again.

"I'm still on bed arrest," Mindy told him. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," he said passing out.

"One of us is too young for the shit," Marcus muttered under his breath as he left. "And it's probably me."

**Injury**

"Pull 'em down," Mindy said.

Dave's hands fumbled around as he located the waistband of her pajama bottoms and nervously tugged them down to her knees.

"Now pull down my panties," she ordered with a grin he could hear, even if he couldn't see it through the blindfold he was wearing.

Trying not to touch too much skin he hooked a finger on either side and pulled them down. "You are having way too much fun with this," he said, as she lowered herself down to the toilet.

'I wish,' she thought to herself as she let out a relieved sigh and started peeing. "You two are the ones who have me living as an invalid."

"The doc said to keep your weight off that leg and you on bed rest for the next two weeks," he reminded her.

"Two weeks of doing nothing is going to drive me nuts," she complained. "Dave, you can wipe now."

Dave froze reaching for the toilet paper and straightened back up. "I'm pretty sure you can handle that yourself."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to go against doctor's orders by doing too much," she said while finishing wiping herself.

"I'm positive," he said dryly.

"Okay, now pull up my panties," she ordered. "Now there is something I never thought I'd say."

"It is an unusual phrase," Dave agreed having to kneel down and feel her ankles to grab her underwear.

Mindy resisted the urge to put a hand on the back of his head and push it down, but just barely. Lifting herself up she waited for him to pull them up. "Straighten 'em," she said. "I ain't trying to be cute here, I hate getting them twisted or having them invade my crack." She wiggled a bit getting him to brush his fingers against her as he made sure they were on right. "Tickles a little," she lied.

Dave pulled up her pajama pants and pulled down his blindfold. "All done?"

"All done," she promised as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to bed.

"Now I gotta pee," Dave said tucking her in. "Be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. Mindy grinned as he left. She had two weeks to get him used to touching her. She'd tamed a feral cat in less than that!

Marcus came in and gave her a look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I'm off to work. Promise me you won't do anything that will strain your leg."

"I know, I know." She waved it off. "I'll be fine. I got Dave to use as a spare pair of legs."

"No doing anything strenuous," he ordered.

Mindy shook her head. "That ain't the deal, the deal is no straining the leg."

"Which covers everything strenuous," Marcus said.

"Nah, just anything upright or requiring hip actions."

Marcus slowly nodded, figuring that was the best he could get from her. "Take care, I'll be back in the morning."

"Will do," she promised.

Dave returned a few minutes later. "Marcus leave already?"

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow. So, pizza and movies?"

"All ready," Dave promised. "We got the Evil Dead Trilogy and Phantoms. I hear Phantoms sucked though."

"I got a cousin down in Jersey who said Ben Affleck was the bomb in it," she replied.

"We'll watch it first than," he replied. "Let me go grab the pizza. You stay right there."

He returned with pizza and soda and started the movie before joining her on the bed.

While the movie played she figured the odds of getting a sponge bath due to a spilled soda, but reminded herself she had two weeks. 'Bed rest ain't that bad,' Mindy thought to herself as she leaned against Dave. 'Well… The bed part anyway.'


End file.
